Technology
In the game technology is represented by a technology level that represents the tools, hardware, and software that help your nation do what it does... better (In particular military). Technology works similar to infrastructure in the game but is much more expensive at a base cost of $10,000 per level increase (You can purchase technology at fractions of levels for less than $10K). You cannot sell technology as you can land or infrastructure. Also, the price does increase due to supply and demand, but unlike infrastructure, technology does not have a maintenance cost. You can reduce the cost or increase the effectiveness of technology through certain resources and nation improvements. Technology increases your nation strength as well as your people's literacy rate. Literacy rate is only for colour and does not affect your nation in any tangible way; Nation Strength determines which nations are in your range to attack. Economic benefits Technology makes your people happy. Here's how the game currently figures it: * Technology = 0 then happiness = -1 * Technology > 0 and <= .5 then happiness = +0 * Technology > .5 and <= 1 then happiness = +1 * Technology > 1 and <= 3 then happiness = +2 * Technology > 3 and <= 6 then happiness = +3 * Technology > 6 and <= 10 then happiness = +4 * Technology > 10 and <= 15 then happiness = +5 * Technology > 15 then happiness + 5 + (Techpurchased * .02) up to level 200 Technology level 6 or greater also helps your environment. Military benefits Battle outcomes are affected by your technology level. Having a higher technology level allows you to equip your soldiers with better weapons and get more kills. The effect works for both attacking and defending nations. Here's the current equation: Normal Number of Kills * (Technology Purchased * 10%) This means that if you have a technology level of 5 and in a regular battle you would normally get 100 kills you would actually get 50 more kills as a result of your technology level. (100*(5*.10) = 50) Technology also increases the effectiveness of both tanks and cruise missiles. Other benefits In addition to the above benefits, technology is also required in order to receive certain improvements to your nation: * Tanks - Level 10 * Cruise Missiles - Level 15 * Automobiles - Level 5 * Construction - Level 5 * Microchips - Level 10 Purchasing tips Don't purchase a lot of technology until your nation is older. It's generally recommended to wait to buy a lot of tech until you can at least purchase half a level of tech without having to save up. Technology is very useful (improves your military, population happiness, and environment), however you don't want to stunt your nation's growth by saving up for a lot of technology. As technology gets more expensive you may want to consider saving up and buying it in blocks of 10 (the maximum amount) so you can get the lowest costs. But again, make sure you don't stunt your nation's growth by doing this (make sure the benefits outweigh the costs). Sell your technology when you're young to older nations. The cost of technology goes up drastically as you buy more. However, technology and money can both be given to another nation as foreign aid. You must have at least 5 technology in order to do this, and you can only send 1/3 of your technology over 5 units (e.g. a nation with a tech level of 20 can only offer 5 units of technology as aid). Try finding older nations willing to buy some from you for a cheaper price than what they can buy. If it costs you $12k a level and them $19k a level, they will usually have no issue with buying from you for $15k a level, both making you a profit and saving them some funds. Keep in mind though that you can only send or receive aid between two nations once every 10 days, so it will take that long to make the full transaction. Category:HowtoPlay